


Double Date

by abnormallyobsessed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, fictional character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormallyobsessed/pseuds/abnormallyobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From what Isaac understood, this was what had happened. Scott had been mindlessly strolling through the hallways when he was unexpectedly stopped by Allison, the same Allison who had broken his heart nearly four months earlier. But, according to Scott, that wasn’t the bad part. Apparently, Allison started talking about how she wanted to make sure Scott was okay with her moving on, mentioning that she had a new boyfriend. Clearly, this made Scott even more confused and hurt, and when Allison asked him if he was seeing anyone, his immediate answer was yes. Even though he was not. Obviously. When Allison asked who, Scott said the first name that popped into his head, Isaac’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on a prompt by GstarRoss! I really hope you like it!

“Scott, you are such an idiot.” Isaac Lahey sat in the cafeteria at Beacon Hills High School, directly in front of his best friend, Scott McCall.

“Well what else was I supposed to say? I couldn’t just stand there!” Scott’s head lay in his arms, which were folded onto the table. He let out a sigh, completely aware of the stupidity of what he had just done.

From what Isaac understood, this was what had happened. Scott had been mindlessly strolling through the hallways when he was unexpectedly stopped by Allison, the same Allison who had broken his heart nearly four months earlier. But, according to Scott, that wasn’t the bad part. Apparently, Allison started talking about how she wanted to make sure Scott was okay with her moving on, mentioning that she had a new boyfriend. Clearly, this made Scott even more confused and hurt, and when Allison asked him if he was seeing anyone, his immediate answer was yes. Even though he was not. Obviously. When Allison asked who, Scott said the first name that popped into his head, Isaac’s.

 

“Anything, Scott. Anything would have been better than this.” And okay, maybe Isaac was exaggerating just a little. But he was not about to look happy about this, even if he was. He was going to act mad and sulky and pretend he hated every minute of it.

“There’s more.” Scott mumbled into the crevice of his arm.

“Okay…” Isaac said hesitantly. What could possibly-

“She asked us to go on a double date with them. I said we would.”

Isaac sighed, rolled his eyes, and internally smiled. “I cannot believe you.”

Scott once again groaned. “I’m such an idiot.”

As much as he wanted to let Scott deal with this on his own, there was a part of Isaac that loved the idea of going on a date with him, even if it wasn’t real.

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, he asked, “When is it?”

For the first time since sitting down at the table, Scott looked up at Isaac. “You’ll do it?” 

“Well I’m definitely not going to let her think that I stood you up. What kind of boyfriend would that make me?” 

Scott smiled, clearly happy that Isaac would go through with it, but there was a hint of awkwardness on his face. “Okay, last big shock: the date is tonight.”

“Tonight? Jesus, Scott. You really did not think this through at all, did you?”

Scott smiled sheepishly. “Not at all,” the bell rang and they started to rise from the table. “But that doesn’t mean that I’m going to be a mediocre boyfriend. Those two won’t even know what’s coming.”

Together, they left the cafeteria.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Are you sure you’re ready?”Scott asked Isaac. They were both dressed up, Scott wearing a burgundy button down shirt, Isaac a blue one. Scott was also wearing a skinny tie, which Isaac couldn’t help but think looked adorable. The bowtie that Isaac was wearing felt a little too tight around his neck, but anytime he tried to mess with it, Scott would swat at his hand. Scott looked...well, nervous wasn’t exactly a strong enough word to describe how Scott looked.

“Are you ready?” Isaac asked back. 

Scott nodded his head, one hard jerk, and then opened his bedroom door. 

 

The car ride to the restaurant was awkward, at best. Scott kept trying to remind Isaac of the little things that they should do: hold hands, giggle at each other’s jokes (yes, Scott did actually say giggle), make Allison extremely jealous. The latter seemed to be the most important. And yes, Isaac wasn’t all too thrilled to be in this situation with Scott. He would much rather be going on a real date with him, not this fake crap. Whatever, at least Scott had to at least act interested in him.

When they pulled up to the nicest restaurant in Beacon Hills (Olive Garden. Were you really expecting much?), Scott looked over at Isaac. “Okay. So I know this is about to be so awkward, but let’s just pretend that it’s not. Sound good?”

Isaac snorted out a laugh. “Why didn’t you just say that you and Stiles had finally pronounced your undying love for each other?”

Scott just rolled his eyes. “She wouldn’t have believed that.”

But she believed that we’re together? Instead of saying anything else, Isaac opened his door and climbed out of the car. 

Allison and her boyfriend were already sitting at a table when the boys got there, so they didn’t have to wait. The boyfriend’s name was Noah, and neither Scott nor Isaac recognized him. Isaac wondered where the two actually met, but they seemed to have known each other for a while. At least that was what Isaac would assume after seeing how close they were acting. Noah’s hand was across Allison’s lap and neither of them could wipe the smiles off their faces. Isaac tried to mimic the look, but he wondered if he just looked creepy instead.

“So, when did you two finally get together?” Allison asked in an attempt to disrupt the awkward silence.

There was a small pause. “About two weeks ago,” Isaac said, but at the same time Scott asked, “What do you mean by finally?”

Allison just laughed. “I knew you guys were going to get together, everyone knew it. You two are perfect for each other!”

Perfect? 

Scott threw his arm around Isaac’s shoulder. “Oh! Well, I’ve had a crush on him forever but I never knew he liked me back. It took until he was practically throwing himself at me before I even noticed!” 

Allison nodded like she understood while looking at Noah. This was all a little too awkward for Isaac. He reached out to grab his glass of water but was caught off guard by Scott’s hand grabbing his knee. It took everything in Isaac’s power not to audibly gasp, but he held it together. He hoped.

After about an hour of the most awkward dinner Isaac had ever encountered, it became even more awkward. Allison stood up, and told the three boys that she was going to the restroom. As she started to walk away, Noah called her back, stood up, and kissed her. Full on the mouth, right in front of the whole restaurant. 

“I’ll miss you,” he cooed. Allison smiled and turned away again as Noah returned to his seat.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Isaac muttered into his glass of water as he was pretending to get a drink. He kept his voice low enough that only Scott would be able to hear him. It wasn’t as if Noah was paying them any attention anyway; now that Allison was gone, he was eating his food as if he would never get another meal. He clearly did not want to seem like a pig in front of his girlfriend.

The check arrived at the table before Allison did, but when she showed up, she reached for it.

“No, don’t worry about it, I’ll pay for everyone.” Isaac offered. It wasn’t like he had anything else to spend his money on, might as well seem nice and gentlemanly. Allison and Noah muttered thank yous, but it was Scott’s response that caught him off guard.

“Aww, babe, how sweet of you!” Scott said, and then he reached over, grabbed Isaac’s face, and kissed him. On the mouth. At first, it was weird, mostly because he wasn’t expecting it. And it didn’t help that he could feel how tense Scott was, how nervous he was to do this. But then, Scott relaxed, and Isaac stopped thinking. They kissed in the restaurant full of people, and it wasn’t like any other kiss that Isaac had ever experienced. There was something there, somehow between the awkwardness and the nerves, everything felt right. Warm. He had butterflies in his stomach and he knew that Scott would be able to hear his heart going crazy. But the weirdest thing of all, Scott’s was too.

It was Isaac who pulled back. Allison and Noah were just standing there, staring at them, eyes wide. Scott let out a weird breath, like he had been holding it the whole night. Isaac grabbed Scott’s hand as they walked up to pay, and Scott grabbed Isaac’s on the way out the door. It wasn’t until they were back in the car that Isaac looked at Scott, really looked at him, only to find Scott staring directly back at him.

Before he knew what was happening, Scott was kissing him again. Or was he kissing Scott? He didn’t know, and it didn’t matter. He didn't care that this was only happening because of Allison, or that maybe this was the first time that Scott had ever even thought about kissing Isaac. All Isaac could care about was the way Scott's lips felt against his, and the way that Scott's heart couldn't seem to find a steady rhythm. 

Isaac leaned his forehead against Scott's and smiled. "Scott, you are such an idiot." Scott responded by pushing his lips back against Isaac's, suppressing a laugh as they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to get my feel for writing so if you have any criticisms please comment! I'm always accepting prompts at abnormallyobsessed.tumblr.com so send them my way! Thanks for reading!


End file.
